Por favor, sálvame de mi mismo
by Chiru Less
Summary: El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir en armonía mientras la Generación de los Milagros acomodaba sus vidas. Akashi pensó que, después de todo, ya no tenía que estar al pendiente de una nueva crisis, pero pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba.
1. Chapter 1

**KnB, los personajes y la historia son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

\- Murasakibara, por favor, guarda la compostura!.- farfulló Akashi, mezcla de molestia y preocupación.

\- No puedo, Aka-chin…

Seijuurou Akashi maldijo el momento en el que se había ablandado y había aceptado parar en un hotel camino a casa, luego de un partido de práctica con los demás; el equipo que nuevamente habían conformado la Generación de los Milagros, Kagami Taiga y los otros muchachos era realmente formidable, y dentro de Japón, por lo menos, no parecía haber oposición a ellos. Bueno, al menos sólo eran prácticas y partidos callejeros, nada oficial…pero les permitía mantenerse juntos y recordar los tiempos tranquilos y apacibles que habían vivido antes de que todo se distorsionara, y eso – Akashi lo sabía muy bien – los relajaba a todos, como si el tiempo volviese a retroceder para enmendar el error que habían cometido.

Pero una cosa era eso, y otra muy diferente era volver _todo_ atrás; el pelirrojo era consciente de todo lo que había cambiado cuando aquel otro rasgo competitivo y enfermizo de su personalidad había dominado su mente por tanto tiempo. Sabía el daño que había causado, y la gente a la que había alejado de su ya reducido círculo de "amistades"…volver a ser como solía ser había sido realmente un respiro, y sobre todo se había sacado aquel peso horrible de los hombros al perder contra Kuroko…todo parecía haberse equilibrado nuevamente, incluso volvían a jugar juntos en sincronía, sin rencores…

Y Atsushi Murasakibara no iba a dejárselo pasar.

Por lo menos agradecía que la hora de la cena ya hubiese pasado hacía rato, y que cada uno de los integrantes del equipo se hubiese dispersado, algunos a algún bar de por ahí, y otros simplemente habían decidido descansar, exhaustos por todo un día de partidos. Si en aquel corredor desierto del hotel alguien – aunque fuera un desconocido – hubiese aparecido en aquel momento, su orgullo, dignidad y buena postura social se hubiera ido a la basura en demasiado poco tiempo, considerando todo lo que le había costado cultivarlos.

Harto del acoso indirecto que aquel chico de porte imposible de dimensionar, más que nada por el temor de que alguien lo notase, se había levantado de la mesa, excusándose, luego de que Aomine y Kise habían apostado – entre gritos, amenazas y algún que otro temblor en la mesa que había hecho peligrar la vajilla ya utilizada esa noche – sobre quién era mejor cantando, decidiendo ir a un karaoke que estaba a un par de cuadras del hotel donde se hospedaban. Por lo que había visto antes de subir las escaleras, Kuroko, Kagami y Midorima habían ido a observar el espectáculo, acompañados seguramente por alguien más.

Sabía que lo había seguido. Sabía incluso la cantidad de pasos de distancia a la que lo tenía, detrás de sí, siguiendo sus pasos con un sigilo sorprendente, considerando su gran tamaño. Y por alguna razón no había hecho nada por detenerlo. No le había ordenado que lo dejara tranquilo, ni que fuese a dormir, ni había utilizado alguna táctica de presión mental para que dejara de insinuársele.

Pero no lo había hecho. Nada de eso.

Y es que tampoco podía ser descortés con él, ni consigo mismo.

Antes de que todo aquel equipo de Teiko sucumbiera al individualismo, Akashi había experimentado efímeramente lo que era tener a alguien. Había sido muy joven para dimensionar lo que eso significaba realmente, pero se había sentido bien el comprobar que había alguien más que él mismo que se preocupaba por él, que lo seguía con la mirada, que estudiaba todas sus expresiones faciales en busca de algún malestar, cualquiera fuera, que compartía tiempo con él…en fin, que le quería de una forma más profunda que la de una amistad.

Y había echado todo a perder.

Bien sabía que cuando Atsushi le había retado aquel día, había sido para que Akashi venciera la inseguridad que tenía sobre el equipo que ya comenzaba a diseccionarse, empezando por Aomine. Y lejos de saber lidiar con semejante presión, su mente se había quebrado completamente, se había cerrado a sí mismo, y había sentido como lentamente se hundía en un sopor que le había costado demasiado tiempo en vencer. Cuando lo había hecho, ya habían salido de Teiko, había pasado más de un año, y cada uno de ellos se hallaba en un Instituto diferente, todo por su culpa.

Intentaba remediarlo de a poco, de verdad se esforzaba.

Pero el hecho de que aquel gigante quisiera recuperar su cariño con tanto ímpetu le hacía poner nervioso. Porque aún, después de tanto tiempo, se había descubierto a sí mismo observando con reproche la cantidad abismalmente aumentada de dulces que Atsushi consumía, el poco cuidado que parecía tener consigo mismo, y aquella pereza que incluso había empeorado. Quería reprenderlo, darle una lección de cómo comportarse adecuadamente, decirle en la cara que dejara de hacer todo aquello porque sólo lograba preocuparlo a él, pese a que nadie más le importara, pero…no podía.

Su cerebro había sido concientizado para no demostrar debilidades de ese tipo. Su padre era el ejemplo más fácil que tenía de aquello…ni siquiera le había dejado llorar a su propia madre, y él iba a tener derecho de preocuparse e intentar ayudar a otro? Aun así, aunque su padre se hubiese esforzado férreamente en inculcarle el existimo y egoísmo como cultura de vida, una parte de sí mismo lo rechazaba violentamente. Sobre todo ahora.

Así, con todo eso en mente, había dejado que Atsushi lo acorralara en un corredor contra una de las rojas paredes tapizadas de éste, dócil, entregado.

Había dejado que, por una vez, el instinto diera paso a la razón, a su cerebro frío y calculador, y se había permitido sentir otra vez aquella sensación tan placentera que eran las manos grandes y fuertes de Atsushi recorrerle el cuerpo en pocos segundos, apretando más de la cuenta a veces, no midiendo su fuerza.

Pero no le agradaba que cualquiera pudiese encontrarlos a él, el único heredero de la familia Akashi estampado contra la pared y a Atsushi, el hombre más grande que seguramente cualquiera habría visto antes, tapándolo completamente con su colosal cuerpo de titán, apretándolo e intentando besarlo, pese a la reticencia del más pequeño.

\- Me gustas demasiado…-lo oyó murmurar el pelirrojo, haciéndole cerrar los párpados cuando sintió que aquel muchacho de cabellos largos e indomables le besaba el cuello, y luego lo lamía ampliamente, como si fuese un perro hambriento.- No puedo contenerme, Aka-chin…

\- Estamos en el corredor, Atsushi.- Intentó sonar lo más autoritario posible, a ver si conseguía refrenarlo. Apoyó ambas manos en ese amplio pecho y empujó con un poco de fuerza, notando que no se movía ni un milímetro.- Hay normas socialmente aceptadas que debes…

Un gemido lastimero y miserable salió de sus labios cuando Atsushi chupó la base de su cuello al tiempo que tiraba con demasiada fuerza de su camisa negra, levantándola y sacándola del interior de su pantalón, introduciendo una de sus manos por detrás, acariciando su espalda directamente. Akashi se arqueó inconscientemente, notando como toda la mano del otro abarcaba casi el ancho de su dorso…mientras él seguía empujando inútilmente, el de cabellos violetas se limitó a desabrochar con pereza el primer y segundo botón de su camisa, bajando la corbata y lamiendo un poco más de piel ahora expuesta.

\- Murasakibara, es la última vez que te lo repito. Basta. Ahora mismo. Obedéceme!.- lo último había sonado más como una súplica frustrada que como una orden, al notar que tanto sus acciones como sus palabras parecían no tener efectos en el otro.

\- No es que no quiera, Aka-chin, no puedo detenerme.- introdujo la otra mano en su camisa, atrayéndolo y pegándolo de forma asfixiante contra su cuerpo, besando otra vez su cuello, ascendiendo.

\- Atsushi…

Akashi odiaba que las cosas escaparan de su control. Aborrecía que algo saliera fuera de sus expectativas, que lo sorprendiera y no pudiera adaptarse grácilmente al cambio…o mejor dicho, no sabía cómo afrontar algo a lo que nunca se había enfrentado, como aquello. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían mientras aquel titán, tan perezoso e indiferente hacia el mundo parecía saber todo lo que tenía que tocar o lamer para desencajarlo de su personalidad rígida…se sentía dominado, y era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, claramente.

Tampoco podía negar lo bien que aquello se sentía. Más allá de la molestia que le provocaba la situación, tenía que reconocer que no era nada torpe…o quizás fuese eso lo que lo hacía sentir tan bien…aquellas manos hoscas intentando apretar toda la carne que pudiese agarrar, como si les quedaran sólo segundos juntos, y esa lengua tan hambrienta de él, habían provocado que tuviera que reunir todo su autocontrol para no emitir ningún sonido degradante allí, a la posible vista de cualquiera.

\- Aka-chin…tienes un sabor más dulce que antes, quiero comerte.- simplemente le soltaba ese tipo de frases y lo chupaba o lamía con más énfasis, avergonzándolo aún más.- Déjame comerte entero…

\- Ya es suficiente, suéltame.

\- No.

\- Qué has dicho?...Ah!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Atsushi lo había alzado y cargado en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, haciéndolo estallar de indignación.

\- Bájame ahora mismo, que no entiendes una orden directa!

\- Tranquilo, Aka-chin…estás un poco nervioso, eso no es común en ti.

\- Tú me pones así.

\- Es eso verdad? Eso me pone muy feliz.

Al oír aquello, Akashi se guardó para si mismo el grito que iba a pegarle. Se estaba comportando como un niño en medio de un berrinche, parecía mentira que había sido educado por los mejores profesores…sintió con un poco de temor como Atsushi comenzaba a caminar a grandes zancadas por el corredor, haciendo apenas ruido. Ambos estaban callados en una especie de acuerdo tácito que parecía iba a llevarlos a algo mucho más lejos de lo que habían probado hasta ese momento, y eso era lo que realmente a Akashi le aterraba…no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Era absoluto en todo lo que se refiriese a competencias, estudios y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ser el número uno…pero en aquel ámbito su experiencia era nula, y creía que no existían clases especiales que lo hubiesen preparado antes...le dio una especie de gracia morbosa imaginar cómo reaccionaría su padre si lo viera…

Atsushi se detuvo de repente; elevando un poco la cabeza, el pelirrojo notó con recelo que se había parado delante de una de las habitaciones. Sintió movimientos extraños, y luego el sonido característico de un llavero chocando con su llave.

Era su habitación.

Murasakibara lo había llevado a la intimidad de su habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la primer parte del Prólogo de ésta historia! :) Como podrán ver se trata de un MuraAka, pero tendrá más parejas en el camino. En estos días subiré la segunda parte, que ya viene más subida de tono, para empezar fuerte el fic xD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Lemmon.**

* * *

Ingresaron en la penumbra. El titán parecía desplazarse bien en la oscuridad, porque pese a su gran tamaño no se chocó ningún mueble en el camino entre la puerta y su cama; dejó a Akashi allí, como si no pesara nada, y luego retrocedió sus pasos, cerró la puerta y encendió las luces.

Luego de un par de parpadeos que le tomó acostumbrarse a la luz, frunció el ceño, disconforme.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto, Murasakibara?.- señaló con la mano la pequeña montaña de papeles de caramelos y demás porquerías que había comido ese día allí. Incómodo, también comprobó que la cama estaba revuelta…en qué momento se había acostado, si habían llegado en la tarde?.- Deberías aprender algunos modales.

\- Ya estás reprochándome, Aka-chin. Pareces mi mamá.- algo en aquella frase pareció hacerle gracia al más grande, quien se acercó a paso lento hacia él.- Me gusta que aún te preocupes por mi.

Se veía tentado a desviar la mirada, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Vio como Atsushi se detenía frente a él; en un acto de entendimiento, Akashi se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, quedando sentado casi en el medio de la gran cama, permitiéndole al otro arrodillarse en el borde de ésta y gatear hasta él, con la cortina de cabello bamboleándose con sus torpes pasos.

Llegó hasta él, quedando entre sus piernas abiertas; un leve sonrojo se instaló en el rostro de Akashi cuando fue paulatinamente sepultado por el cuerpo de aquel titán, obligándolo a recostarse del todo. Obligándolo a ser sumiso.

Akashi golpeó su pecho con un puño, asustando un poco al mayor. Frunciendo el ceño, le lanzó una mirada de reproche que bien había sabido interpretar muchas veces Atsushi, quien conocía mejor que nadie ese ambivalente carácter suyo, mezcla de orgullo y solemnidad, con ansiedad y sumisión que chocaban una y otra vez entre sí, sobre todo en ese tipo de situaciones.

El arte era saber poder coexistir con ambas, o por lo menos, dejar que en momentos así dejara salir a flote sólo la que, en consideración del gigante, era la mejor.

Atsushi acercó su rostro al de Akashi, quien seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión de reproche y ansiedad mal disimulada que estaba matando al otro; arisco, esquivó el rostro cuando Atsushi quiso besarlo en los labios, conformándose sólo con depositar suaves besos en su mejilla derecha, la que había dejado expuesta. Desconforme con eso, luego de besar, lamía los lugares por los que sus labios marcaban territorio, estremeciendo imperceptiblemente al pelirrojo, que seguía resistiéndose, como si dejarle el control al más alto fuese algo denigrante…Atsushi no entendía bien por qué derroteros iban esos pensamientos tan extraños que tenía su Akashi, pero conociendo la personalidad poderosa que tenía…no se molestaba demasiado en hacerlo, en realidad. Era demasiado trabajo intentar entender algo que era demasiado complejo, incluso para el mismo pelirrojo.

Probando y tentando su suerte, Murasakibara tomó el mentón del otro con una de sus grandes manos, girándole el rostro para que le encarara; Akashi, molesto, intentó zafarse, pero los labios del de mayor tamaño tomaron los suyos, tanteando el terreno. El titán cerró los ojos, extasiado por poder volver a probar ese exquisito sabor dulce y suave de sus labios, contento porque el otro no lo rechazara. Soltó su mentón y lo apresó otra vez, abrazándolo y pegándolo contra si mismo y el colchón, asfixiándolo un poco, sin soltar sus labios.

Un pequeño gemido se dejó escapar por la boca aún sellada de Akashi, quien entrecerraba los ojos lentamente conforme notaba como el calor se arremolinaba en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su cara. Atsushi tomó su labio inferior, chupándolo y luego lamiéndolo, logrando que el pelirrojo cerrara del todo los ojos, relajado y por fin, sumiso.

Qué podía pasar si, por una vez, le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera?

Algo en la atmósfera de la habitación pareció cambiar, hacerse más liviana, menos densa. Atsushi sintió con gran asombro como las manos un poco temblorosas de Akashi apretaban sus hombros para luego rodear su cuello, profundizando el beso. Iban lento, despacio, conociéndose otra vez…no había apuro alguno, eran sólo ellos dos.

Mientras continuaba comiendo sus labios, Akashi notó con gran satisfacción como Atsushi presionaba su entrepierna contra la suya, friccionándola y obligando al pelirrojo a abrir aún más sus piernas, acomodando el corpulento cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo. Ansioso por más, el titán abandonó sus labios, bajando por su cuello otra vez y tironeando de su corbata.

\- Espera, arruinarás mi ropa.- Akashi aún conservaba un dejo de reproche en su voz autoritaria. Atsushi intentó tapar su sonrisa en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras éste, con movimientos rápidos pero delicados, se quitaba la corbata y se desprendía la camisa bruscamente, en algo que a Atsushi le parecía indignación fingida.- Me gusta ésta camisa.

\- Te queda muy bien.

\- Mmm.

Bien…no sabía si lo había hecho adrede, pero ahora tenía todo el pecho de Akashi para él solo. Agachó la cabeza, rozando el pecho del otro con sus cabellos, comenzando a lamer toda la piel que se le presentaba en el paso. Capturó uno de los pezones rosados de Akashi entre sus dientes, tironeando, lamiendo y chupándolo sin piedad, logrando que el más pequeño se retorciera entre sus brazos, gimiendo bajito. Una de las manos de Akashi se había aferrado a su cabello, tironeando insistentemente para que le soltara…pero mientras más tironeaba, Atsushi atendía el cuerpo de Akashi con más ahínco, haciendo que aquellos pequeños gemidos se convirtieran en sonoras muestras de lo bien que estaba haciendo su trabajo…aunque no era un trabajo, considerando lo dulce que era su cuerpo…

Siguió bajando un poco más, lamiendo su abdomen marcado y tenso en esos momentos, un poco agitado. Lo sintió acomodarse, elevando su torso al apoyar los codos en la cama, observándolo. Mientras lamía el borde de sus pantalones al tiempo que luchaba contra el cinturón de Akashi, elevó la mirada amatista, que se topó con el rojo fuego, en esos momentos un poco más oscuros, más intensos que de costumbre. Se observaban con ansiedad y lujuria, y ya nadie podría decir que Akashi estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad…no. Aunque las cosas parecían lo contrario, era él quien seguía dominando la situación.

\- Desabróchalo.

\- Es lo que intento, Aka-chin…- la ansiedad le impedía manipular bien aquel cinto con sus enormes manos. Las varoniles pero delicadas manos de Akashi sustituyeron las suyas, liberando su pantalón de la atadura en un par de movimientos fluidos.

Atsushi tenía acceso libre; bajó un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior negra del pelirrojo, alcanzando a lamer la punta de su erección…ah, qué salado era aquello…a él le gustaba particularmente lo dulce, pero aquello también era delicioso…

\- Atsushi…

Al titán le encantaba que su Emperador gimiera su nombre de esa manera tan suplicante, pidiéndole más sin poder contenerse. Le fascinaba hacerle bajar la guardia de esa manera, porque sabía que sólo lo haría con él, y nadie más que él.

\- Más. Hazlo más fuerte.

Ah…también le gustara que fuese caprichoso, demandante y autoritario. No pedía, le exigía. Era el derecho de Akashi recibir placer, y obligación de Atsushi brindárselo.

Siempre había funcionado así, en todos los ámbitos de su relación. Parecía en cierto punto un poco desequilibrado, pero Atsushi había recibido en acciones mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado. No mentía cuando pensaba que Akashi se parecía a una mamá…siempre lo había protegido, le había ayudado y apoyado con firmeza, pese a que sabía que muchas veces él mismo necesitaba ese tipo de apoyo que no se permitía recibir…comparado con lo que el pelirrojo podía darle, el gigante simplemente se sentía a veces un poco miserable.

Tomó con sus dos enormes manos el borde del pantalón del pelirrojo, bajándolo de un tirón y liberando su miembro completamente, al que no demoró en introducir casi completamente en su boca, lamiéndolo mientras oía como Akashi inspiraba violentamente e intentaba refrenar sus gemidos…

Lo sintió moviendo las piernas debajo de su cuerpo, entendiendo la indirecta; como pudo, sin desprenderse de su miembro, le quitó los pantalones por los tobillos, arrancando sus zapatos de cuero en el proceso. Rápidamente Akashi abrió las piernas sin pudor, permitiéndole al mayor acomodarse entre ellas para proseguir con sus atenciones; el pelirrojo marcaba el ritmo insistentemente, jalando del cabello a Atsushi de manera un poco brusca y fuerte, pero al otro no le importaba. Al contrario…sabía que mientras más violento se ponía su Akashi, más lo estaba disfrutando…

\- Qué esperas, Atsushi.- no había sido una pregunta. Había sido una frase mezcla de ansiedad y lujuria, una orden mal formulada que anhelaba él obedeciese. Su voz seguía siendo masculina y autoritaria, pero ahora había salido sedosa y suave, casi en un susurro.- Hazlo. Ahora.

\- Si, Aka-chin.

El titán soltó su erección, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su Akashi. No perdía el tono autoritario ni los deseos de ser quien dominara la situación, aunque estuviese en esos momentos en inferioridad de condiciones; pese a ello, algo en su voz, en su mirada, y en el control que aún parecía poseer hipnotizaban a Atsushi, obligándolo a obedecer como si fuese nada más que un esclavo de sus órdenes. Bueno, lo era…lo sería, si eso hacía feliz al Akashi que había regresado a sus brazos.

Bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, Atsushi lamió tres de sus largos y gruesos dedos con dedicación, sabiendo que debía de hacer un excelente trabajo. Cuando hubo terminado, notó con emoción mal contenida que Akashi abría del todo las piernas, permitiéndole el mayor acceso que necesitaba. Pero…no podía parar…

\- Atsushi…

\- No puedo…Aka-chin…eres delicioso…

Sin comenzar su labor, no pudo evitar desviarse, lamiendo y chupando primero la piel expuesta de sus muslos y su entrepierna; cuando decidió establecer sus atenciones en sus testículos – luego de que el pelirrojo demostrara lo sensible que parecía ser esa zona, por los gemidos y pequeños sobresaltos que pegaba cuando los introducía en su boca uno a uno, jugando con su lengua – tanteó la entrada de Akashi con el pulpejo de uno de sus dedos lubricados. Si bien se resistió entró sin dificultad, logrando que el otro lanzara un quejido, incómodo. Lo hundió en su interior todo lo que pudo, sintiendo las paredes tan estrechas del pelirrojo haciendo presión para evitarlo, en un acto reflejo, sin éxito.

Lo movía en su interior, primero lentamente, y luego ya alternando movimientos circulares mientras lo introducía y sacaba, una y otra vez, ganándose de vuelta aquellos sonidos mal disimulados por parte del otro. Probó suerte e introdujo un segundo dedo, logrando que Akashi suspirara en medio de un gemido prolongado, recostándose del todo entre las sábanas revueltas de su cama sin hacer; Atsushi podía sentir, alrededor de sus hombros y sus brazos, como las piernas musculosas de Akashi se contraían poderosamente, marcando sus músculos, intentando atraparlo a él en un acto inconsciente. Si bien el pelirrojo era delgado y mucho más pequeño que él, había trabajado y mantenido muy bien su cuerpo, y su fuerza era temeraria…él, que tenía semejante tamaño, iba a tener que cuidarse de ella sino quería ponerle demasiado ansioso…

\- Atsushi, me estoy poniendo ansioso. ¿No quieres que eso suceda, verdad?.- cómo es que aún mantenía ese tono autoritario? Su voz sedosa indicaba el peligro al que se estaba enfrentado, perdido como estaba en las sensaciones, los sonidos y el sabor de su Akashi.

Sin responder, introdujo el tercer dedo bruscamente, junto a los otros dos; sintió los músculos del pelirrojo tensándose mientras movía las caderas instintivamente en su dirección, enajenando al titán de placer. Sin poder contenerse, los estaba moviendo salvajemente en su interior, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, sacándolos y metiéndolos rápidamente, no permitiendo que Akashi se acostumbrara a la sensación y haciéndole perder un poco el control. Gemía y se sacudía, y en algún momento, había tomado la mano que trabajaba, suavemente, como sosteniéndose de lo que le daba aquel placer; tenía los párpados cerrados, apretados, y se mordía los labios fuertemente, intentando no emitir sonidos demasiado miserables que arruinaran su status, aunque eso era a lo que Atsushi aspiraba…deseaba oírlo gritar por su causa, aunque sabía que eso iba a costarle un poquito más de trabajo…

Prosiguió unos minutos más, deleitándose con los sonidos cada vez más incontrolables del pelirrojo, quien tenía las mejillas completamente ruborizadas; estaba levemente agitado, y sus gemidos ya tenían un tono de voz un poco más agudo y fuerte. En algún momento, Akashi había podido enfocar su mirada, y el deseo que Atsushi vio reflejado en esos ojos carmesí entrecerrados fue suficiente para decidir que ya no podría esperar más.

Con delicadeza retiró los tres dedos de su interior. Con movimientos bruscos, se quitó la ropa a tirones, liberando también su erección, ya dolorosa, todo bajo la escrutadora mirada del pelirrojo. Mientras Atsushi se acomodaba como podía entre sus piernas, intentando no aplastarlo, Akashi apresó al titán por las caderas un poco posesivamente en un agarre asfixiante. Con una mano temblorosa producto de la ansiedad, guio a su miembro hacia la entrada del menor, presionando ligeramente, sabiendo que encontraría más resistencia que la que habían hallado sus dedos.

No sabía por qué, Atsushi tuvo la necesidad de comprobar que aún seguía siendo su Akashi. Lo miró a los ojos largamente, estudiándolo. Tenía ambos iris rojo fuego, brillosos, con los parpados levemente caídos y un sonrojo de los mil demonios…si, seguía siendo él…odiaba tener ese maldito temor…

Presionó, logrando introducir parte de su erección en el interior caliente y apretado de Akashi; éste contuvo un quejido de molestia, apretando sus hombros, soportándolo. El mayor dejó que se acostumbrara lentamente mientras iba introduciéndose cada vez más, evaluando las expresiones del pelirrojo. Luego de varios minutos de estar completamente en su interior, inmóvil, notó que las expresiones de Akashi estaban relajadas, ya acostumbrado a su tamaño. Le había costado bastante…sí que era estrecho…

\- Puedes moverte si lo deseas.- Atsushi sonrió mientras enterraba el rostro en el ángulo entre su cuello y su hombro, besando y lamiendo, produciendo sonidos húmedos, al tiempo que salía un poco de su interior, volviendo a penetrarlo lentamente. Akashi jamás suplicaría, no. Tenía que quedar como si fuese él el único desesperado allí.

\- Qué estrecho eres, Aka-chin.

\- No lo soy. Tú eres…formidable.- gimió suavemente cuando lo embistió sin utilizar demasiada fuerza.- Hazlo otra vez.

El titán tomó a Akashi de sus caderas, fijándolo en el lugar; comenzó con un vaivén lento, ambos acostumbrándose al otro. Mientras lo hacía, Atsushi sintió las caricias que el pelirrojo propagaba por su cuerpo mientras gemía débilmente…pero poco a poco, el de mayor tamaño no pudo contenerse, comenzando a embestirlo más rápido y más fuerte, haciendo que Akashi tuviera que sostenerse de sus amplios hombros mientras la cama se movía y chirriaba. Lo besó posesivamente, saliendo de su interior completamente y penetrándolo de forma fuerte y rápida, haciéndolo gemir alto y en forma aguda. Repitió el proceso varias veces, haciéndolo casi gritar…Atsushi notó con gran placer que ya se había soltado, que ya no intentaba poseer el control de la situación por completo…estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él…

\- Más…más fuerte, Atsushi.- allí estaba la voz que quería oír…le estaba suplicando implícitamente, volviéndolo loco con su mirada anhelante.

El gigante se aferró a su cuerpo, embistiéndolo una y otra vez, sin detenerse, logrando que Akashi no pudiera contenerse más y gimiera demasiado alto, aferrándose a él y enterrándole las uñas en la espalda…hasta que, en un momento dado, lanzó el sonido más erótico que Atsushi había oído hasta ese momento, poniéndolo aún más duro…luego de eso gritó, gimiendo igual de fuerte…era increíble todo lo que podía cambiar Akashi…

\- Por favor, Atsushi, ahí, otra vez!.- estaba agitado y las palabras le salían entrecortadas, pero bien que las entendía. Sin cambiar de ángulo, lo penetró allí donde su pelirrojo le pedía, volviendo a conseguir aquellos gritos ahogados, mezcla de gemido y sollozo placentero.

\- Te…te extrañé, Aka-chin…

\- Yo aún más.- atesoraría esas palabras, sí que lo haría. Era muy extraño, por no decir una excepción, que Akashi expresara sus sentimientos más vulnerables, y aquel parecía ser uno de esos momentos.

Atsushi siguió el mismo ritmo violento un poco más, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho. Akashi se retorció entre sus brazos, y lanzando un gemido profundo, seguido de otros más agudos y entrecortados, acabó entre ambos, convulsionando débilmente y quedando luego un poco flácido, relajado, aún agitado. El titán aprovechó y lo penetró a gusto, despertando aún pequeños gemidos en el pelirrojo, y luego, en un sonoro gemido, llegó al orgasmo en su interior, derramándose abundantemente.

Minutos después, adormilado, Atsushi se encontró aplastando a Akashi, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho; el otro, relajado y contento como él, le acariciaba los cabellos y los hombros suavemente, sin decir nada. Las palabras estaban de más en ese momento.

Por fin tenía a su Akashi de vuelta para sí.

Sólo esperaba que aquello durara. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ustedes dirán que tal! Con esto doy por finalizado el Prólogo e.e**

 **Les aclaro: el fic tendrá las siguientes parejas:**

 ***MuraAka.**

 ***KagaKuro.**

 ***AoKise.**

 ***MidoTaka.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

::::::::::2 AÑOS DESPUÉS::::::::::

\- Midorimacchi…¿podrías, por favor, repetirme…qué hacemos aquí?

\- Muérete.

A Midorima iba a darle un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento; y no era precisamente porque él no pudiera controlarse o fuese de los que perdían el control fácilmente ante cualquier eventualidad, claro que no. Si había soportado al insufrible de Takao por más de 3 años durante la preparatoria, aquello no tendría que representar un problema…pero una cosa era ver a alguien insoportable durante las horas de cursado y luego regresar al apacible e impenetrable refugio de su hogar para prepararse psicológicamente, pero otra era tener al ser inaguantable en el que se suponía debía ser su refugio. Maldición.

Mierda.

\- ¡Mira, Midorimacchi! ¡Tiene dos baños!.- Midorima giró la vista tan rápido que casi se desnuca hacia lo que sería la mesa principal de la cocina, observando con un poco más de tranquilidad su lucky ítem del día: un cenicero. Bien, todo debía de estar en orden.- Oh, pensé que dormiríamos en la misma habitación. Hay dos.

El rubio apareció con gesto decepcionado; sin decir nada más, ayudó al peliverde a llevar a las habitaciones la montaña de cajas que quedaban en la entrada. Afuera se oía el murmullo – y algún que otro grito – de otros estudiantes en las mismas circunstancias que ellos.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde aquel encuentro con el equipo de baloncesto estadounidense. Midorima aún recordaba lo bien que se había sentido jugar todos juntos de vuelta, en son de paz, y cómo habían mantenido ese equipo extraoficialmente, para seguir jugando con cuanto idiota se les cruzara en el paso o simplemente en partidos de práctica, sin destacar. O eso era lo que ellos habían creído hasta hacía pocos meses, cuando los instructores de una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio les había hecho a cada uno de ellos una visita "extraoficial", como ellos mismos denominaban al equipo para ofrecerles una beca y un puesto en aquella institución bastante difícil de acceder.

Akashi, Kuroko y ellos dos habían aceptado la oferta, aunque era sabido que el pelirrojo aspiraba a esa facultad y que Kuroko deseaba secretamente ingresar en ella para seguir sus estudios de medicina; Murasakibara y Aomine la habían declinado por diferentes razones. El titán – luego de lo que sabía había sido una discusión que quizás habría alterado las placas tectónicas del planeta por los gritos que había pegado Akashi, disconforme completamente – había decidido ingresar en un Instituto Superior de Gastronomía para graduarse y ser el mejor repostero del mundo, según sus palabras. Aomine, sorprendiendo a todos – incluso a Kise, quien hasta lo había felicitado con un dejo de incredulidad y respeto – se había anotado en las Fuerzas Policiales. Allá ellos.

Con sorpresa Midorima y Kuroko cursarían juntos la carrera de Medicina; él se había preparado para el ingreso – pese a la beca ofrecida – y todos ellos lo habían sabido desde un principio, incluso Takao, quien no había perdido oportunidad de molestarle todo el tiempo, aunque fuese con halagos del tipo "te admiro…¡no sé cómo puedes estudiar tanto!". Pero que Kuroko ingresara fue una sorpresa, no porque no le diera la cabeza, sino porque parecía haberlo ocultado hasta el último minuto en el que rebeló la carrera que iba a seguir.

\- Oye, ¿qué es esto?.- mientras el peliverde recordaba cómo había terminado allí con Kise – el único conocido que le quedaba entre los miembros de su maldito equipo, porque Kuroko había "decidido" compartir el departamento del campus universitario con Kagami – se giró para observar con horror que Kise tenía en sus manos las partituras del piano.- No entiendo nada…

\- Deja eso.- se las arrebató de las manos con violencia.- Son las partituras del piano. Lo traerán la semana que viene.

\- ¿Está permitido? Quiero decir, ¿no hará ruido?

\- ¿Ruido, dices?

Rápidamente, y pese a que no era de demostrar sentimientos, se arrepintió del tono feroz que había usado con el rubio. Lo observó caminar cabizbajo hacia la cocina, abriendo una de las cajas y comenzando a acomodar los platos y cubiertos en su lugar, sin decir una palabra.

Midorima suspiró, acercándose; dejó las partituras a un lado y ayudó a Kise con su trabajo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el proceso, pero al peliverde le pareció que su sola presencia amainaba las aguas. Midorima sabía que, de entre todos ellos, el que más sufría la lejanía de su familia era Kise; siempre había sido un mocoso mimado aunque quisiera hacerse el fuerte, y sabía bien, que además de sus padres y hermanas, el hecho de que no pudiese pelear con Aomine con tanta frecuencia como antes le estaba afectando.

Y decía pelear porque no se atrevía a decir nada más. Según Akashi, había algo entre ellos, pese a que lo habían negado una y otra vez y jamás los habían pescado infraganti; si era así, podía llegar a entender su sufrimiento, aunque fuese sólo un poquito. Si bien en su último cuatrimestre en Shutoku había comenzado "algo" con Takao, aun no podía decir que "le extrañara", ni mucho menos.

Otra cosa diferente, estaba seguro, debía de ser Akashi.

Maldito enano orgulloso, si los había. En ese último par de años, el pelirrojo le había confesado su relación con Murasakibara, y por alguna especie de bloqueo mental que tenía su amigo – quizás la imagen de su propio padre – le había prohibido comentarlo con nadie más. Sabía bien que Mibuchi, aquel ser insufrible que había jugado en Rakuzan con Akashi también sabía de la situación y le había puesto la misma advertencia. Ahora, dos años y un poco más después de habérselo confesado a ambos, el pelirrojo se hallaba solo en una departamento, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar y del gigante. Sabía que siempre había estado solo en todo, estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero…en algún resquicio de su cuerpo, tenía un corazón, y Midorima sabía que éste se estaba apretujando por la terrible distancia que iba a sufrir todo ese tiempo en el que no pudiera regresar o en el que Murasakibara no pudiese viajar con alguna "excusa" hacia el campus…

Suspiró. Otra vez.

\- ¿Puedo correr el cenicero, Midorimacchi? Queda feo ahí.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Sufrimiento era lo suyo, aguantando a ese chico.

* * *

\- Atsushi, ¿puedes calmarte?

\- No, Aka-chin. Te extraño.

\- Han pasado sólo dos semanas, tranquilízate.

\- ¿Tú no extrañas a Atsu-chin?

\- …

Akashi suspiró y se sentó por enésima vez en uno de los lujosos sofás que habían instalado a principios de cuatrimestre en su nuevo departamento, en el campus universitario. Había estado dando vueltas en el comedor, solo, con la luz apagada, mientras hablaba con Murasakibara por su teléfono móvil. Hacía más de 5 minutos que la conversación giraba en un círculo vicioso sobre el mismo tema, como si el otro gozara en su propio sufrimiento.

Claro que le extrañaba. En realidad, extrañaba todo. Pero no podía decirlo, no podía dejar salir semejante debilidad estúpida. Era una nueva etapa en la vida de todos, sólo eso. Algo a lo que tenía que adaptarse y seguir adelante, siendo el mejor. Hablando con la verdad, las clases no habían resultado ningún problema. Había decidido seguir ciencias económicas para poder contribuir en el negocio familiar junto a su padre, y porque ser jugador de Shogi no era una opción válida, aunque si debía de admitir que extrañaba jugar la cantidad de veces que lo hacía en la preparatoria. Como siempre había sido muy aplicado y había tenido actividades extracurriculares, el cursado y el estudio no habían sido una carga más, como si parecía haberlo sido para los otros.

Pero estaba solo.

Siempre había estado solo, a decir verdad. Los logros los había hecho individualmente, toda su vida. Le había costado un poco entender que aquello no era precisamente lo correcto, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba allí, no había tenido otra que recurrir a sus viejas tácticas de control mental para hacerle frente al hecho de que Murasakibara y Reo se hallaban demasiado lejos de allí para consolarle de alguna manera. Por lo menos lo tenía a Midorima, algo era algo.

\- Sí te extraño, Atsushi.- lo dijo en un tono más severo de lo que le hubiese gustado emplear con el otro, que sabía lo débil que podía ser con esos temas. Se había hecho demasiado dependiente de la compañía de Akashi, y eso le estaba matando. A ambos.- Pero sólo han pasado dos semanas, vuelvo a repetírtelo.

\- Pero…- lo oyó suspirar del otro lado de la línea, guardando silencio. No iba a consolarlo. No. Porque sabía que si cedía – como había terminado cediendo demasiadas veces – Atsushi jamás se independizaría de él.

Le gustaba mucho la relación que tenían. Le encantaba, aunque no iba a admitirlo abiertamente. Además de complementarse mutuamente, Akashi había encontrado en Murasakibara alguien a quien cuidar. No es que precisamente deseaba que el gigante dependiese de él, pero siempre había notado que, en cuanto a carácter y esfuerzo personal, había sido el más débil de todos; cuando se proponía algo estaba seguro de que el gigante conseguía su objetivo de la manera más efectiva, tanto como él. Pero la mayoría del tiempo demostraba una personalidad indiferente y hasta cierto punto sumisa y predispuesta hacia él, y Akashi, de cierta manera, se había prendido de esa faceta suya.

Le gustaba saber que, además de la relación amorosa que compartían, él era el sustento emocional de Murasakibara. Éste, muchas veces, le había dicho "mamá" sólo por eso, y lejos de enojarse, de alguna manera aquello le había reconfortado, aunque Midorima dijese que sólo se sentía bien por el control excesivo que sabía podía tener en el titán. Eso no era así.

Si era verdad que había intentado…manipularlo un poco para que siguiese alguna carrera universitaria. Cuando le había mencionado que quería seguir Gastronomía se había molestado, e incluso recordaba que hasta le había gritado, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, recordó las palabras del peliverde y cedió. Como había hecho con muchas otras cosas.

\- Aka-chin.

\- Dime.

\- Te extraño.- no pudo evitar sonreír en la oscuridad. Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá, relajándose. Ese día había tenido doble cursado y para colmo, práctica.

\- Yo también, Atsushi. Yo también.

\- ¿Cuando podré verte?

\- Acaba de empezar el cuatrimestre. Sabiendo que el cursado se intensificará conforme se acerquen los parciales…

\- Háblame en un idioma que entienda, Aka-chin.

\- Atsushi.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cuántas veces te pedí que me llames por mi nombre?.- lo dijo en un susurro provocativo, sabiendo que su sola voz ponía a mil al gigante. Oyó silencio del otro lado de la línea, imaginándolo apretando sus labios fuertemente, intentando que las palabras no le salieran atropelladamente por la ansiedad.

\- Y-Yo lo sé, Aka-chin, pero me gusta decirte así, sabes que siempre ha sido así, yo…

\- Pero ahora es diferente. A todos les dices así.

\- Mmmh…a todos no les digo Aka-chin…

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Estás celoso, Aka-chin?

\- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarme así.

Murasakibara se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Otra vez. Cuando la línea quedó en silencio otra vez, desvió sus ojos hacia la silla de su ordenador; allí estaba el uniforme que usaba cuando iba a sus clases de Gastronomía. Luego observó el desorden que había allí. Algunas de sus ropas tenían manchas de glasé. Sonrió, recordando lo bien que se sentía poder hacer sus propios dulces. Se recostó del todo en su cama, pensando en las palabras de Akashi. Siempre le había dicho así, y esa discusión no era nueva. A veces su Akashi se ponía exigente con ese tipo de nimiedades que a él no le afectaban en nada, pero parecía que al pelirrojo llegaban a ponerle histérico.

Suspiró, armándose de valor y concentración.

\- Bueno, Seijuurou.- le había costado horrores decirlo, pero lo había logrado.- No me has dicho cuando podré verte…

\- Pronto. Calculo yo que podré viajar en estos días, o si quieres, puedes venir tú. Vivo solo.- la voz le había cambiado. Se notaba sedosa y predispuesta, como si estuviera feliz. Con qué poco parecía poder conformar a su Akashi.

\- ¿Cuándo? Dime bien así puedo pedir unos días, Ak…Seijuurou.

\- Puedes decirme Sei, si te es menos complicado.

\- ¿Sei-chin?.- oyó la risa melodiosa y suave de Akashi del otro lado de la línea, ablandándolo. De una forma u otra, su pelirrojo terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

\- Puedo soportarlo. Te avisaré mañana o pasado mañana, cuando nos den las fechas. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Claro, Sei-chin…

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Yo…

\- Dilo.- qué podía haber pasado en ausencia de Akashi? Sólo habían pasado dos malditas semanas…

\- Te amo.

Lo dejó mudo. A veces Atsushi podía sorprenderlo, salía de sus expectativas. Sonrió, sintiendo un suave calor en el rostro.

\- Y te extraño.

\- Yo también, Atsushi. Las dos cosas.

Realmente le extrañaba.

Esperaba que los exámenes se pospusieran por mucho tiempo, aunque era una realidad que tendría que afrontar…jamás pensó que la ausencia de Atsushi iba a golpearle tan duro.

No sabía por qué, minutos más tarde – cuando por fin logró cortar la comunicación para que ambos pudiesen ir a dormir de una vez – se quedó con un extraño mal presentimiento, como si algo que fuese a suceder se escapara de sus predicciones. Sólo esperaba equivocarse, aunque eso jamás sucedía.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! No voy a ponerle nombre ni a la Universidad, ni a nada nuevo que yo invente en el camino, sencillamente porque quiero enfocarme en la historia más que nada - mentira, no tengo creatividad para eso.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando intentaba disimular una sonrisa, parecía adrede que al tensar los músculos de su rostro, Kise terminaba deformando completamente su boca, y el resultado era peor que si hubiese estallado en carcajadas en plena clase, silenciosa como un velorio. Sólo se oía algún que otro movimiento de páginas o el rasgado del papel cuando algún estudiante escribía alguna aclaración del profesor.

Agachó el rostro, fingiendo leer de su libro mientras sostenía el bolígrafo. Farfulló una risa mal contenida mientras una pequeña convulsión que no había podido detener ser apoderaba de su cuerpo, y el hecho de que midiera casi dos metros de estatura no ayudaba a disimularlo.

\- ¿Kise, podrías controlarte?.- oyó que su compañero de banca a su derecha le farfullaba nervioso, agitándose, mientras observaba de reojo que el profesor no los estuviese mirando.

\- N-No p-p…-escupió sobre su libro cuando otra risa, que logró contener a tiempo antes de que se transformara en una carcajada, se le escapaba de los labios.

\- ¡Maldito, contrólate! ¡Y suelta ese celular!

Parecía que mientras más intentaba recriminarle su falta de atención y respeto hacia el profesor, peor era. Tuvo que fingir acomodar su cabello para posar una mano en su frente, intentando contener los espasmos de la risa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- otro de sus compañeros, a su izquierda, parecía haberse contagiado de su risa, porque también tenía serios problemas para murmurar, y sólo farfullaba.

\- E-Es la…gente estúpida…- nuevo espasmo.- que tengo de…de…de amigos…

Un par de minutos después, cuando la tempestad parecía haber menguado lo suficiente, suspiró, acomodándose el cabello y reclinándose hacia atrás, confiado. Sus compañeros suspiraron con él, aliviados. Se percató de que el profesor les había dado la espalda todo ese tiempo, mientras explicaba teoremas complicadísimos que iba a tener que requerir la ayuda de alguien más inteligente que él para entender, como Akashi o Midorima. Aunque ninguno de ellos seguía Ingeniería, seguramente entenderían algo. O siempre estaban sus compañeros. Esperaba poder confiar en ellos.

Sin poder resistir la tentación que le había estado picando en la mano hacía más de 5 minutos, revolvió en su bolso, buscando el objeto de su tentación. Casi se le escapa un sonido grotesco cuando otra vez se tuvo que encorvar en su asiento, disimulando la risa ante los insultos murmurados de los demás, cuando notó que su celular seguía vibrando y encendiéndose con violencia.

Desbloqueó la pantalla, sabiendo que sería su final.

En el grupo que habían armado con los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros – ni más, ni menos, discriminando a los otros muchachos que se habían unido a su equipo luego de que Akashi había vuelto en sí, según el mismo pelirrojo, porque ellos eran "especiales" – había más de 80 notificaciones, y eso sólo lo volvió a sumergir en la tentación.

Abrió la conversación.

Lo último que leyó fue un " _Muérete_ " de Aomine.

Sin que pudiese volver atrás para leer el porqué del deseo de muerte, la conversación prosiguió.

" _Muérete tú_ ", de Midorima.

" _No, tú_ ", otra vez de Aomine.

" _Desearle la muerte a la gente no es correcto. Deberían ser más pacíficos, ya estamos grandes_ ", de Kuroko. Eso le volvió a sacar otra sonrisa, sabiendo lo que se venía. Lo más rápido que pudo, él entró también en la disputa.

" _Muérete, Kurokocchi. Esto también es deporte_ ", había logrado escribir antes del " _Por qué no te mueres tú?_ " de Aomine y el " _Muéranse todos_ ", de Midorima.

El celular volvió a vibrar. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

" _Voy a suponer que nadie está cursando nada, que nadie tiene nada que estudiar. Dejo el celular en silencio unos 10 minutos, y me encuentro con 120 notificaciones de deseos de muerte y discusiones ridículas. Que no se repita_.", de Akashi.

Realmente no sabía si iba a poder seguir leyendo sin carcajearse…

" _Muérete_ ", de Midorima.

" _Akashi-kun, muere_ ", de Kuroko.

" _Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Y Muérete un poco más_ ", de Aomine.

Si llegaba a participar, Kise iba a terminar estallando en la mitad de la clase, y realmente no era el objetivo. Hacía solamente un mes que había comenzado el cursado, y pese a que era un poco pesado, le encantaba. Sólo que a veces sucedían ese tipo de cosas que…

Su celular vibró otra vez. Intentando contenerse, se fijó quién había sido el próximo.

" _Por qué no se mueren todos ustedes, digo yo? El único que parece estar abocado a lo que hace es Atsushi. Deberían aprender de él_ ", de Akashi.

Antes de que Kise tuviese tiempo de replicar que él no le había deseado la muerte, su celular volvió a vibrar, pero no era de esa conversación. Otro mensaje apartado le había llegado. Frunciendo el ceño, lo abrió. Era de Aomine.

" _Oye, tú entendiste eso que puso Tetsu?_ "

Seguramente le preguntaba por algo que no había alcanzado a leer. Le respondió lo más rápido que pudo, mirando de vez en cuando al profesor, que seguía dándole la espalda.

" _Estoy en clases. Qué puso? No alcancé a leerlo_ "

" _Eso de que quizás tenga que dejar de cursar en el segundo cuatrimestre porque Bakagami no va a permitírselo…qué mierda, ahora es un dictador?_ "

Qué extraño…por qué no podría seguir cursando, o en todo caso, por qué no lo dejaría Kagami? Estaba seguro de que en la relación que ambos mantenían hacía un par de años, Kuroko no era precisamente el dominante allí, pero se había sabido imponer siempre que la situación lo requería.

" _Yo tampoco entiendo…quieres que le pregunte_?"

Luego de mandarlo y antes de esperar una respuesta, le escribió a Kuroko.

" _Kurokocchi, qué es eso de que Kagamicchi no te dejará seguir cursando?_ "

El celular vibró casi simultáneamente al cabo de unos minutos.

" _Si, hazlo. A mí no me dice nada, no sé por qué"._

" _Creo que no es algo que deba decir por mensaje de texto. Cuando nos veamos les cuento"._

Maldito fuera.

" _Me dijo que no puede decírmelo por mensajito…qué sucederá? No me digas que Kagamicchi la cagó_ "

" _Literalmente, hahahaha. No lo sé, a mí me puso lo mismo…cómo estás?_ "

Como un tonto, sintió que el calor se le subía a las mejillas, seguramente coloreándolas. Le temblaron un poco los dedos cuando tuvo que responder a la pregunta más común de la historia de la humanidad.

" _Muy bien, tú?_ "

" _No me extrañas ni un poquito?_ ". Frunció el ceño, sintiendo la necesidad de llamarlo allí mismo y decirle que lo extrañaba horrores, que quería estar con él y no estudiando allí, solo y en compañía de Midorima que prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra…pero no podía, estaba en mitad de una clase.

" _No sé, quizás no has hecho méritos para que te extrañe_ ". Pulsó enviar, con una sensación de calor en el pecho y un síndrome de piernas inquietas que le estaba destruyendo las rodillas contra el banco; se estaba mordiendo insistentemente el labio inferior, del que había comenzado a arrancarse parte de su piel. Por qué demoraba tanto en contestarle, acaso se había ofendido? Eso no era propio de Aomine.

El celular vibró sobre el libro produciendo un ruido infernal que rápidamente terminó cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, sobresaltándolo a él y a sus dos compañeros, que le lanzaron sendas miradas furibundas. Si no cortaba con aquello, estaba seguro de que no sólo no se sentarían nunca más con él, sino que encima no le dirigirían la palabra por varios días.

" _Méritos? El cómo te hice gritar mi nombre la otra noche no es un mérito? Rubio tonto_." Se mordió el labio otra vez, sonrojándose al recordar "la otra noche". Aomine había tenido un pequeño descanso en la Academia, de un par de días, y los había aprovechado visitándolos a todos. Aún no entendía muy bien por qué lo estaban ocultando, a lo suyo, pero para no enojar al moreno se había quedado callado y había fingido pelear con él por todo, como siempre, lo cual nunca venía mal para que sus neuronas, duchas en cuestiones conflictivas y competitivas, no se atrofiaran. Era una lástima que Aomine no hubiese querido continuar jugando baloncesto en forma oficial, como le decía Akashi…se contentaba con los juegos callejeros que tenían con rivales realmente fuertes de otros distritos, y si no fuera por el hecho de que Kise había notado aquel brillo apasionado en sus ojos cuando le contaba sobre las actividades de la Academia de Policía, habría pensado que mentía. Pero esa sensación reconfortante no mentía, Aomine realmente disfrutaba la nueva etapa de su vida.

Recordaba el momento en el que Midorima había sentenciado que no soportaba más a Aomine en su departamento y había emigrado hacia el de Kuroko, que estaba estudiando lo mismo que él y que, pese a que no terminaban de llevarse bien, parecía ser una compañía mucho más agradable que ellos dos. Kise a veces sospechaba que el peliverde sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, y en esa ocasión casi se lo había confirmado…Aomine había estado haciendo el menor ruido posible en el lugar, y aun así los había dejado solos…bueno, Midorima no era tan amargado, después de todo.

Aomine no había perdido el tiempo valioso que el otro le había regalado; hicieron el amor durante varias horas, desesperados y necesitados el uno del otro por la distancia. Si bien el moreno no era de palabras y gestos románticos, le había demostrado lo mucho que lo quería en más de una ocasión, y para Kise eso era más que suficiente. El haberse tenido que despedirse había sido duro, sólo con la promesa de volver a verse antes de que el rubio tuviese los primeros grandes parciales.

" _Fue sólo casualidad_ ".

"Si, claro que sí. Te quiero, rubio tontito". Sonrió, mientras le contestaba. Sintió un codazo a su izquierda, sobresaltándolo.

\- Espera, termino éste mensaje y…

\- Kise, basta.

\- Te dije que esperes.

El codazo vino de la derecha, alarmándolo. Sonrió nervioso cuando levantó la mirada y vio que el profesor lo observaba con aire de pocos amigos mientras seguía hablando.

Como pudo, siguió tecleando mientras guardaba el celular en su bolso, devolviéndole una mirada de disculpa al hombre frente a la clase. Estaba decidido, sus compañeros iban a exterminarlo.

" _Y yo te amo, Daikicchi_ ".

* * *

Akashi no podía decir que estaba nervioso. Eso no era algo compatible con su personalidad segura y omnipotente. Más bien, podría llamarle ansiedad.

Agradecía enormemente que a último momento – sopesando una y otra vez lo bien y mal parado que quedaría si parecía un antisocial o niño mimado – hubiese decidido alquilar el departamento para él sólo. En esos momentos, podía disponer de todas las habitaciones al mismo tiempo sin tener que brindar ningún tipo de explicaciones de por qué las recorría una y otra vez en círculos, de por qué no dejaba de observar frenéticamente la cocina y el reloj, y de por qué demonios se había cambiado la camisa más de 4 veces, como si no hubiese estudiado antes en qué ocasión podía utilizar a la perfección una y otra.

Volvió a la cocina, y como si ya fuese una especie de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, su mirada escarlata se desvió al reloj. Las 19:20. Había puesto el agua a hervir hacía unos 15 minutos, había picado todos los ingredientes para la salsa hacía sólo 10, ya tenía preparada la fuente con los ravioles y hasta se había molestado en verificar todo eso. 3 veces. Claramente en su niñez había desarrollado un leve síndrome de ansiedad que lo obligaba a ver que todo estuviese perfecto una y otra vez, ya fuese física o mentalmente.

Volvió a revisarlo todo, salió de la cocina y se dirigió, otra vez, al baño. Allí tenía, como en la habitación, un espejo de cuerpo completo; bufó al notar que no podía controlar sus pasos…más le valía no demostrar esa inseguridad en los exámenes, porque iba a estallar, y eso, claramente, no le convenía _a nadie_. Mucho menos a él mismo.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente mientras se volvía a revisar. Tenía el pantalón de vestir gris oscuro pulcramente planchado y en orden; una camisa de color salmón de seda, en orden. Se desprendió los primeros botones, sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Su cabello estaba presentable, y ya no podía volver a echarse perfume encima. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, intentando darse un tono un poco más informal. Giró en redondo, dándose un último vistazo, cuando el portero eléctrico sonó, casi sobresaltándolo.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Con paso lento y decidido, se acercó al portero, atendiendo el llamado.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Aka…digo, Sei-chin, soy yo, ábreme.- tenía una mezcla en su voz de ansiedad y capricho que ablandó un poco al pelirrojo.

\- Ahora mismo, Atsushi. Por favor, siéntete libre de subir.

Acto seguido, cortó la llamada y pulsó el botón de acceso varios segundos, sabiendo que el titán traía en sus manos algo más que una muda de ropa para el día siguiente.

Sólo tenía que esperarlo. No iba a volver a revisarse la ropa, por favor.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, el timbre de su departamento sonó, haciéndolo demorar unos segundos para disimular la ansiedad que sentía por ver a Atsushi.

Abrió la puerta con parsimonia, intentando controlarse. Apenas logró hacerlo, se encontró con el muro de concreto sólido que era su pareja, del otro lado de la puerta, levemente agachado. Akashi se ablandó un poquito más al notar que se había esmerado. Vestía un traje blanco que le quedaba perfecto a sus ojos, y una camisa rojo obispo que le sentaba muy bien a su gran cuerpo. Había tenido el detalle de recogerse el cabello en una coleta; llevaba en una de sus manos un pequeño bolso, y en la otra, un paquete que Akashi tardó en reconocer.

\- El postre.- dijo sencillamente al atravesar la puerta. Akashi sólo atinó a retroceder, como atontado. El mayor cerró la puerta con el pie, depositando el bolso en el suelo y acomodando mejor el paquete que llevaba entre sus manos.- Para que veas lo que he aprendido, Sei-chin.

\- Ya veo. Bonito detalle. Por favor, ponte cómodo.- señaló con un brazo la sala de estar mientras tomaba el paquete entre sus manos. Realmente pesaba.- Ya regreso.

\- ¿Y ni un beso para mi?

Sin esperar respuesta, Atsushi lo rodeó rápida y fácilmente con sus largos y musculosos brazos, atrayéndolo. El paquete quedó en medio de ambos, semi aplastado. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura que el de Akashi, besándolo suavemente, con paciencia y calma, contrario a lo que sus ojos oscurecidos parecían proclamar con ansias. El pelirrojo quería devolverle el beso más íntegramente, pero el paquete maldito le estaba estorbando…

\- Dame.- con un fluido movimiento, Atsushi se deshizo del paquete entre ambos, empujando un poco a Akashi para que terminara apoyado sobre el borde de la mesa, dejando el paquete ahí.

Con sus manos libres, Akashi rodeó el cuello del más alto con sus brazos, atrayéndolo caprichosamente hacia abajo, a su altura. El otro, ni lento ni perezoso, rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo y lo alzó, logrando que Akashi por instinto le rodeara la cintura con sus delgadas piernas. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso más extenso, pero dulce y lento que habían tenido en ya demasiado tiempo.

Akashi se separó por fin de sus labios por la falta de aire, levemente sonrojado.

\- Te he dicho que te pusieras cómodo.

\- Estoy cómodo. Te extrañé mucho, Aka-chin. Mucho.- le besó la nariz, haciendo fruncir el ceño al otro.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?.- le devolvió el beso, pero en los labios.- Yo también te extrañé, Atsushi.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Kagami-kun, espera…

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre? Parecemos extraños.- Kuroko sintió la exigencia como un golpe, mientras el pelirrojo seguía besando su cuello al tiempo que lo acorralaba en su propia cama.

\- E-Es la costumbre…

Gimió suavemente, sonrojado y avergonzado por la demostración de necesidad en su novio. Hacía varios días que venía esquivándolo con la excusa del estudio y de que Midorima había visitado el departamento más veces de las que Kagami estaba preparado para soportar, pero no había dicho nada y había aguantado estoicamente. Hasta esa noche.

No es que no le gustaran sus atenciones, muy por el contrario, le encantaban…Kagami tenía lo que a él le faltaba, y era la seguridad y confianza en sí mismo para llevar adelante aquel tipo de situaciones…a él nunca le salía, y siempre era el pelirrojo quien debía "acorralarlo" de alguna manera, y eso a veces le daba un sentimiento de culpa que no sabía cómo manejar.

Sintió como Kagami levantaba su camiseta hasta su cuello, acariciando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, sus pezones incluidos. Gimió y se mordió el labio mientras la boca del mayor descendía por su torso, contribuyendo con sus manos mientras Kuroko tímidamente le acariciaba la espalda. Con un movimiento raudo, Kagami le quitó la camiseta celeste que traía, acariciando sus brazos, espalda y pecho mientras descendía un poco más hacia su abdomen, entreteniéndose en su ombligo al tiempo que le desabrochaba el cinturón…

Kuroko lo vio allí besándolo, ignorante y perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se lo comía a besos…y tuvo que apartarlo.

Se sentó en la cama bruscamente, agitado y alejándose de Kagami. Éste se quedó en el mismo lugar, sorprendido, mirándolo con incredulidad. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio mientras ninguno de los dos reaccionaba. Kuroko había desviado la mirada hacia una ventana de la habitación, mientras sentía el fuego penetrante de los ojos ajenos clavados en él.

\- Tetsu…va a ser hora de que me digas qué te sucede.- lo sintió acomodándose en la cama, a su lado. Sabiendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse, sintió la caricia en su mejilla, y no pudo sin devolverle la mirada. Sea lo que sea que Kagami vio en ella, lo alarmó.- Ha sucedido algo grave, ¿verdad? Ya no me quieres como antes.

\- No es eso…no saques ese tipo de conclusiones.- quería apartar la mirada otra vez, pero los ojos rojos del otro lo tenían petrificado…la intensidad de su mirada, y a la vez la súplica que había en ella se lo impedían.- Es…complicado.

\- Siempre he estado en los momentos complicados. No veo por qué éste es diferente. Me estas esquivando, me doy cuenta. No soy tan tonto.- susurró frustrado.

Kuroko se sentía débil, desamparado en su propia indecisión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se recargó en el torso amplio de Kagami, siendo rodeado instantáneamente por sus brazos fuertes. Hundió su rostro en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba, intentando huir de su situación, de alguna manera.

\- ¿Tan grave es?.- susurró Kagami, depositando un suave beso en sus cabellos celestes. El otro no contestó, dándole a entender que llevaba razón.- Tetsu…¿hay otro en tu vida? Dímelo, por favor.

Pasaron los segundos en los que solo reinó el silencio. Kuroko sopesaba las mil y un formas de decirle a Kagami lo que tenía que decirle, mientras el pelirrojo se debatía internamente entre la ansiedad y la incertidumbre, creyendo confirmar sus sospechas por la ausencia de palabras en el más pequeño.

Finalmente, Kuroko desenterró su rostro de su pecho, mirándolo. Kagami se asustó sobremanera, tomándolo de los hombros, cuando notó que estaba llorando.

\- ¡Tetsuya, habla!

\- Si, hay otro.- el corazón de Kagami se estrujó hasta reducirse en un pequeño puntito de sufrimiento extremo.- Pero no lo que tú imaginas.

\- ¿Qué…? No veo otra forma de imaginármelo.- lo soltó, dejando los brazos inertes pero sin poder moverse por el shock. Jamás pensó…

\- Estoy…yo…Taiga.- al llamarlo por su nombre logró un dejo de su atención. Seguía llorando, y ahora estaba levemente sonrojado. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Maldición, qué…- Por favor, no me odies…

\- No te odio, era algo que podía suceder.- intentó levantarse de la cama, ya no lo soportaba más.

Una mano temblorosa lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la camiseta. No quiso ser grosero con él, por lo que no se levantó, pero tampoco se giró a encararle.

\- Me cuesta mucho decirlo, por favor, apiádate un poco de mi.- la voz había sonado enojada, y eso sorprendió a Kagami. Se dio la vuelta, viendo que seguía en la misma situación, pero ahora había un dejo de exasperación en sus ojos mezclado con el miedo.

\- Te escucho.- lo que fuera a decirle no podía ser peor.

\- Yo…- tomó aire, y suspiró. Repitió el proceso un par de veces más, ante la atenta y un poco extrañada mirada del otro.- Estoy esperando a tu hijo, Taiga.

\- …

\- No mueras, por favor.

\- Qué…no estoy muriendo…¿qué has dicho?.- se le acercó, creyendo que había oído mal. Kuroko se mordió el labio otra vez, inseguro.

\- Estoy embarazado. Tendremos un bebé.- parecía no saber cómo decirlo para que el otro lo entendiese.

\- ¿Tú…yo…niño?

\- Así es.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos. De repente, Kuroko se vio aplastado sobre el colchón por el cuerpo de Kagami, que lo abrazaba ferozmente. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran otra vez.

\- Eres un idiota, Tetsu.- le sorprendió y enterneció notar la voz quebrada de Kagami. Estaba llorando, como él.- ¡¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?!

\- Un par de semanas.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el pelirrojo tomó sus labios posesivamente, mientras los ojos de Kuroko seguían anegados en lágrimas. Realmente parecía feliz…estaba tan feliz como él por la noticia, pese a la terrible responsabilidad que tenían delante de sus narices con tan sólo 19 años?

Le devolvió el beso con la misma desesperación, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kagami, atrayéndolo más a él y acomodándolo entre sus piernas. Sintió con alivio y felicidad que, mientras el pelirrojo manoseaba todo su cuerpo, posicionaba su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo particularmente.

\- Taiga…- le costaba aún un poco llamarle por su nombre, aunque le agradaba mucho más. El aludido lo miró a los ojos. Le brillaban maravillosamente.

\- Dime.- la sonrisa, amplia y sincera que llevaba en el rostro era contagiosa. Kuroko no pudo evitar imitarlo y sonreír también.- Te amo.

\- Y-Yo…-se sonrojó por lo sorpresivo de su declaración. Le dio otro suave beso en los labios, separándose y recostándose en la cama mientras Kagami seguía con su mano apoyada en su bajo vientre.- Yo también te amo. Tengo un poco de miedo…

\- Lo sé. Yo no sé si siento miedo, pero si muchísima ansiedad.- lo abrazó otra vez, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho.- Ya quiero tenerlo en brazos, sabes, yo…

\- No te adelantes tanto, por favor.- le mareaba que pensara en algo tan lejano, considerando que debían de resolver muchas cosas primero.- Apenas estoy de unos 3 meses.

\- ¡¿3 meses?! ¡¿Tanto?! ¡Maldición, Tetsu! ¡Ya me he perdido un tercio de tu embarazo!.- se agarró la cabeza, fingiendo desolación.

\- Tenemos 6 meses más.- la sola idea de pensar en cómo iba a estar en 6 meses le incomodaba un poco, pero supo guardarse la opinión.- Programé una cita con el doctor para la semana que viene…

\- Iré, sin duda alguna.- un calor reconfortante llenó el pecho de Kuroko, quien había imaginado y deseado ese tipo de reacción en el pelirrojo…

\- ¿Qué…qué vamos a hacer, Tai?.- el otro le dio un suave beso en los labios. Sabía que lo ablandaba que le dijera así.- Vamos a quedarnos aquí, o…no sé, la verdad.

\- Puedo trabajar. Mi carrera no me demanda tantas horas como la tuya.- Kagami estudiaba una carrera relacionada con humanidades en la cual el cursado no era obligatorio, y si se ponía a estudiar a consciencia, podía sacar las primeras materias en forma libre.- Tú no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Si en el transcurso del embarazo ya no puedes seguir cursando, estará bien. Siempre puedes seguir luego.

Kuroko se le quedó mirando, un poco sorprendido. Kagami parecía tener la respuesta a todo. Por supuesto, obviaba el hecho de que aún no le habían dicho nada a sus respectivas familias…Kuroko no era una persona muy expresiva, pero si alguien que le gustaba la vida en familia. Seguramente su familia le apoyaría – aunque seguía amenazante la vena de la decepción en su mente – y querrían que fuese a vivir con ellos, incluso quizás incluyendo a Kagami en la ecuación. Pero pese a saberlo…decirle a sus padres y a su abuela que estaba esperando un niño iba a ser más complicado que decírselo a Kagami. Realmente no sabía cómo…

\- Ey, Tetsu.- sintió las enormes manos del pelirrojo en su rostro, acunándolo. Aún le sonreía con felicidad.- Deja de preocuparte tanto, se te van a fundir las neuronas. Ya veremos cómo iremos resolviendo las cosas.

\- Tienes razón.

Dándole un suave beso, Kuroko posó una de sus níveas manos sobre la que Kagami aún mantenía sobre su vientre plano. Ya no podía pensar sólo en él, sino en la vida que crecía en su interior.

* * *

\- Y no sólo eso, sino que en la clase de Estadística nos explicaron un teorema que mi padre siempre ha utilizado y no había podido entenderlo del todo bien hasta ahora, considerando que él siempre me lo explicaba tomando como ejemplo la Bolsa de Valores…Atsushi, ¿me estás oyendo?

\- Claro, Sei-chin. Estoy intentando seguirte.

\- Bien. Entonces, te comentaba…

Más que comentar, Akashi parecía estar dándole un discurso de economía y política que Murasakibara apenas podía seguir. No sabía si era el aislamiento que sufría en aquel departamento solitario o el hecho de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían y hablaban en persona, pero el pelirrojo hablaba hasta por los codos, algo que no era normal en él. Siempre – o por lo menos desde que él lo había conocido – había sido reservado y abierto la boca sólo lo justo y necesario, sólo diciendo frases refinadas y con razón aplastante para todos.

Pero ahora, en un ataque de verborragia que el titán no estaba preparado para afrontar, le estaba contando qué hacía desde que salía de la cama hasta que iba a cursar – incluyendo eso último – y luego cuando llegaba, hasta que se acostaba. No es que le molestara, al contrario…siempre había sido él quien hablara de ese tipo de cosas, pero el torrente de información tan repentino estaba haciendo cortocircuito en el cerebro de Atsushi, quien temía que algún dato que el pelirrojo considerara de vital importancia se le escapara, y eso provocara su ira.

\- No me estás oyendo.

\- Disculpa, me distraje. Repíteme eso último.- mierda, ya había empezado a declinar su concentración. Y es que tenía la vista fija en los ravioles que estaba cocinando, luego de tener un pequeño altercado con Akashi – quien parecía emperrado en hacerlos él y no dejarle la mano de obra al hombre que estaba estudiando justamente eso.

\- ¿Te estoy aburriendo? Sólo házmelo saber, no voy a ofenderme.

\- Claro que no, Sei-chin. Es sólo que estaba fijándome si esto ya está bien cocido.- revolvió un poco más los ravioles en el agua. Iba a echarle un toque especial en la salsa que seguro iba a encantarle a su Akashi.

\- Bien…te decía, el otro día descubrí lo reconfortante que puede ser perder un poco el tiempo leyendo cosas carentes de contenido en internet. No sé por qué en vez de estar aprovechando mi tiempo en algo más productivo, me puse a leer acerca de consejos tontos que no creo que sean reales, pero me entretuvo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Consejos de qué?.- se acercó al fregadero para colar los ravioles, seguido de cerca por Akashi, quien no parecía desprenderse de él ni por un instante. Nunca había sido así, qué raro…pero le encantaba.

\- Tonterías. Pasando desde cómo cuidar una planta a cómo hacerlo con un niño. Volviendo al tema del cursado…

Ahí iba otra vez.

No quería decirle que no podía prestar atención al acabado de la cena y a su charla con la misma intensidad, iba a aniquilarlo con la mirada solamente. Intentaba terminar rápido con los ravioles para poder llevarlos a la mesa mientras Akashi había empezado a hablar de números otra vez. Cómo era posible que todo eso le gustase tanto?

\- Esto ya está, Sei-chin.

\- Está bien. La mesa ya está preparada.

Con gran lentitud llevó la cena hacia la mesa. Todas las cenas que habían compartido habían sido prácticamente silenciosas, algo que no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos, porque parecía ser el estilo de Akashi. Pero, como esperaba Atsushi, esa noche se rompió esa tradición.

\- ¿Y tú que has hecho, Atsushi?.- había finalizado el monólogo, suspirado, y recordado que él también había tenido una pequeña vida. El titán sonrió mientras engullía 4 ravioles al mismo tiempo.

\- Nada interesante. He estado practicando mucho, tenemos mucha más práctica que otra cosa, me gusta mucho. Se me da bien.- dijo simplemente, mientras siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Has hecho alguna amistad nueva, algún compañero, algo?

Atsushi podía ser distraído y a veces pasar por tonto, pero no lo era. Sobre todo esa noche, que había tenido que encender más conexiones neuronales que las de costumbre; había notado un dejo de autoritarismo y furia mal contenida en la voz de Akashi que, si lo hubiera escuchado en otra situación, no habría notado. Su capacidad para contener sus emociones era increíble, pero no perfecta. Además, tenía un leve tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda que seguramente había estado allí desde hacía rato y no lo había visto hasta ese momento.

\- No, Sei-chin. Son todos muy competitivos, y además, no necesito de ese tipo de amistades.

\- ¿Qué hay del tal Himuro Tatsuya?

\- Está estudiando Veterinaria.

\- Ya veo. ¿Has platicado con él en este tiempo?.

No quería suponer a la ligera, pero a Atsushi le daba la impresión de que Akashi le estaba tanteando el terreno, buscando la más pequeña mentira en su voz o su mirada. De manera casi instantánea, habían pasado de un monólogo a un acoso unilateral hacia su persona…tan celoso podía ser? Eso era nuevo, realmente. Siempre había sido muy posesivo, eso sí, pero…¿inseguro? Jamás. Eso no existía en el vocabulario del pelirrojo.

\- No realmente. Me ha contado alguna que otra cosa de su carrera, pero ya sabes…él hace amigos más fácil que yo. No tiene tiempo para conversar con un viejo amigo.

\- Y eso te entristece.

\- No, me da igual. Siempre y cuando Sei-chin sí me hable y me preste atención, yo estaré bien.- un casi imperceptible sonrojo se dejó asomar en las mejillas de Akashi, quien decidió finiquitar la batalla visual.

\- Es bueno que mantengas tus amistades, sobre todo porque todos nosotros estamos lejos ahora. A decir verdad, sólo Shintarou representa para mí una compañía agradable…por el shogi, quiero decir.- se limpió delicadamente los labios, luego sorbió un poco de vino y continuó.- El otro día pareció querer instalarse aquí, no sé por qué. No quiso decírmelo, pero creo que su convivencia con Kise no va a durar mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo que quiso instalarse aquí?

\- Sí…no quería volver a su departamento, se quedó toda la tarde. No es que me importunara, pero es extraño en él…

\- No quiero que vuelvas a dejarlo entrar así. Nunca más.- Atsushi dejó de comer de repente, frunciendo el ceño, molesto. Ese tonto de Midorima…¿querría robarle a su Akashi, ahora que lo tenía en el mismo edificio que él? Maldito fuera.

\- No quiero que tú vuelvas a darme una orden, ¿está claro?.- había usado el terrorífico tono autoritario que no dejaba resquicio para la réplica. Estaba furioso, Akashi odiaba que le ordenaran que hacer, pero…Atsushi no podía contenerse.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves, Sei-chin? Quiere meterse aquí, contigo. Te está buscando.

\- No me hagas reír, por favor. Eso no es posible.

\- Que te digo que sí.

\- Que no.- suspiró, apretando el puente de su nariz.- Atsushi, no es posible porque él ya está en pareja.

\- ¿…de verdad?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene? Puede querer intentar algo.

\- Basta. Ya he dicho que no es posible. Además.- suavizó el tono.- ¿no confías un poco en mí, Atsushi? No es como si fuera a rendirme a sus brazos, sabes.

\- Lo sé, lo siento Sei-chin. Pero tú también confía un poco más en mí.

El otro le devolvió una mirada inescrutable. Sabía que, en el fondo, sentía un poco de culpa por las preguntas que le había hecho.

\- Yo…realmente, no había dimensionado el cuánto te había hecho de menos estas semanas.- la mano de Akashi se deslizó sobre el mantel blanco bordado en dirección a Atsushi. Éste tomó su mano como si fuera una especie de salvavidas.- Te necesito conmigo más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

\- Y yo a ti, Sei-chin. Sólo que yo lo admito todo el tiempo.- ambos rieron.- Te extrañé horrores.

\- Yo…igual, Atsushi.- ¿por qué aún le costaba tanto abrirse? De repente, recordó, como salida de la nada, la conversación que había habido esa mañana en el grupo de la GOM.- Atsushi, no sé si alcanzaste a leer lo que escribió Kuroko hoy en el grupo, pero quiero que sepas que…

Y ahí comenzaba otra vez. Atsushi sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mano, escuchando el sinfín de teorías que su cabeza pelirroja ya había formulado de una simple frase; había descartado unas y ponderado otras, apostando consigo mismo acerca de su propia fiabilidad. Era increíble, por una vez, tener acceso a lo que se tejía dentro de esa mente tan peculiar y complicada.

Pero le amaba así. Claro que lo hacía.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Podríamos juntarnos a cenar esta semana, no les parece? Kagami-kun podría cocinar. Se le da muy bien_.", de Kuroko.

" _Tetsu…hace prácticamente 3 años que están juntos y aún le llamas así? Eres peor que yo!._ " De Aomine.

" _A mí me va bien! Hace mucho que no nos juntamos todos, no sé por qué. Murasakibaracchi y Aominecchi podrán?_ ", de Kise.

" _Digan el día y me acomodo._ ", de Aomine.

" _Buenas tardes. Hablaré con Murasakibara; parece que no recibe los mensajes, cuenten con mi presencia. Y Kise, no nos hemos juntado antes porque existen cosas en la vida que se llaman responsabilidades.",_ de Akashi.

" _Avisen, que Takao vendrá y no quiero que sean inoportunos_.", de Midorima.

" _Otro que va por la vida llamando a su novio por su apellido. Y la bestia parece que ya no tiene voz ni voto._ ", de Aomine.

" _Qué has dicho? Creo haber entendido mal._ ", de Akashi.

" _Muérete_ ", de Midorima.

" _Has entendido perfectamente, señor absoluto. A quién le deseaste la muerte?! Muérete tú!",_ de Aomine.

" _A ti_.", de Midorima.

" _Estoy estudiando, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, así que por favor se los pido encarecidamente: Basta_. _Y Mueran_.", de Akashi.

Kagami sonrió mientras revisaba aquella conversación; no es que estuviese espiando los mensajes de Kuroko, pero el mismo muchacho le había dado permiso al sentir que su celular chillaba insistentemente mientras él se daba una ducha. Era increíble comprobar que aquel grupo de inadaptados no cambiaba en nada, pese a que los años seguían corriendo.

Animándose, tecleó también una respuesta rápida, en nombre de Kuroko.

" _Les avisaré cuando tengamos libre, así se acomodan. Y mueran todos ustedes_."

Nunca iba a entender qué era esa obsesión por desearse la muerte entre ellos. Daba igual.

Dejó el celular sobre la cama mientras se disponía a espiar a Kuroko en la ducha. Se acercó a la puerta mientras la abría lentamente, sintiendo el sonido del agua correr. Por qué estaba haciendo aquello, sabiendo que tenía a su novio para él sólo todo lo que quisiera? Porque le gustaba el contraste del cabello y la piel de Kuroko mojados contra la luz del baño, así de sencillo. Y porque con el vapor del agua caliente se sonrojaba, y adquiría una mirada perdida más profunda de lo común, haciéndolo parecer todavía más hermoso a sus ojos. Y porque le gustaba verle desnudo, que a Kuroko la vergüenza no se le iba con nada y aún tenía problemas para mirarlo panorámicamente en la cama que el chico ya se estaba tapando.

Posó un ojo acechante en el resquicio de la puerta abierta; sonrió al notar que, como siempre, Kuroko se bañaba sin cerrar la puertecilla de vidrio, dejándole todo a la vista. Estaba seguro ya de que lo hacía adrede. Podía ver las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo nítidamente a través del vapor que seguía creciendo en el cuarto de baño mientras Kuroko le daba la espalda, enseñándole el trasero firme y redondo que tenía. Mierda, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse…

El teléfono móvil de Kuroko volvió a vibrar sobre la cama, llamando la atención de Kagami. Se distrajo recordando a ese grupo…no podía creer que estuviesen en la universidad y que, pese a que en realidad todo seguía igual – seguían matándose en la cancha pese a que ahora pertenecían todos al mismo equipo – pequeños grandes detalles se hubiesen suscitado a lo largo de esos meses. Para empezar, jamás creyó compatible con la vida que Aomine y Kise fuesen pareja, aunque lo ocultaban. El moreno se lo había contado a Kuroko en una confesión de confianza, y por cercanía, él se había enterado por su novio.

Después estaba la relación dispareja de Midorima y Takao; aquel muchacho mayor que ellos siempre le había resultado…simpático, por decirlo de alguna manera, y tampoco había entendido cómo era posible que hubiesen terminado juntos, con semejante tsundere de por medio. Midorima se lo había contado a Akashi, quien había estado con Murasakibara en el momento de la confesión, y el titán, que parecía no saber cuándo debía callar, se lo había comentado a Kise al pasar. Y ahí se habían enterado todos, dejando en el olvido el secretismo de la relación que le había dado Midorima, quien se dio por vencido finalmente y dejó que Takao por poco y lo publique en los periódicos.

Y terminaba ni más ni menos en el embarazado de Kuroko. Sonrió mientras lo recordaba, volviendo a espiarlo. Ese día tenían la famosa consulta con el doctor; no daba más a causa de la ansiedad, y sabía que pese a la expresión desinteresada que llevaba Kuroko casi todo el tiempo, él también estaba desesperado por saber más del bebé. Kagami no había soportado la noticia y había llamado a sus padres, quienes habían quedado impactados en un principio por la noticia, pero que luego parecían haberlo terminado de entender, quizás resignándose. Acto seguido, le llovió una batalla campal por teléfono a Estados Unidos por el dinero.

Sus padres querían costearle todo, absolutamente todo, para que ellos pudieran seguir con sus estudios sin interrupciones y poder criar al niño sin que le faltase nada. Se había mareado al pensar tan a futuro, e imágenes de un mini Kuroko le habían golpeado el cerebro, atontándolo. Gracias a aquello, se había desviado el tema y sus padres habían conseguido una victoria parcial de sus propuestas, aprovechando la distracción y estupidez mental que se había apoderado de Kagami y su gran imaginación.

Sólo faltaba que Kuroko se animara a contarlo a su familia y a sus amigos, y estaba hecho. Iba a estallar si pasaba otra semana más y no se le permitía hablar sobre el bebé, se le iba a escapar por los poros de la piel sin posibilidad de contenerse, y la lluvia radioactiva de su orgullo y felicidad los iba a contagiar a todos. Aunque a algunos no le vendría nada mal. El menor quería esperar hasta la cita con el doctor, y sabiendo que era ese mismo día…no sólo se había dedicado a espiarlo en el baño, sino que también a caminar hasta por el techo. Consultó su reloj de pulsera una vez más. Faltaba más de una hora. Maldición.

—¿Taiga, qué haces aquí parado?

—¿Eh? Nada, te esperaba.

—¿Necesitabas el baño? Me hubieses avisado.- el muchacho salió despreocupado del baño, desnudo, con una toalla atada a la cintura mientras se secaba con otra. Se sentó en la cama terminando de secarse bajo la atenta mirada de Kagami.

—Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Porque no es nada del otro mundo…

Ah, sí. Tranquilo.

Kagami podía ver el terrible temblor que tenía Kuroko en las manos, ahora que lo estudiaba de cerca. Además, parecía que el que necesitaba el baño para vomitar era él, por la cara que traía.

—¿Te sientes bien, Tetsu?

—No.

Como la sombra que era y por los reflejos que había seguido ganando todo ese tiempo, salió disparado de la cama atravesando el corredor. Antes de que Kagami se percatara de todo el movimiento, escuchó el sonoro portazo del baño al cerrarse bruscamente.

Sonrió, pese a saber lo mal que la estaba pasando Kuroko allí dentro.

.

* * *

—Te queda mejor así.

A ese comentario le siguió una risita estúpida que Midorima conocía demasiado bien, y que había oído demasiadas veces ya. Se estaba burlando de él.

—Qué cosa.

—El cabello así, estirado hacia atrás. Bueno, tú no puedes verlo, pero te lo has dejado crecer lo suficiente para peinártelo así…¿acaso quieres parecerte a Akashi, que hizo lo mismo?

—Cállate. Estúpido.

Otra risita. Midorima abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaban en su cuarto, en el departamento que ocupaba en el campus luego de un día bastante agotador de cursado en donde, otra vez, había tenido que recurrir en la tarde a huir al departamento de Akashi. Y luego al de Kuroko. Odiaba a Kise, no tenía parangón con ningún otro sentimiento hasta ese momento experimentado…pero todo fue alivio en cuanto el rubio lo llamó e interrumpió su sesión de estudio con la sombra, y le comunicó que se iría a pasar esa noche fuera, que había quedado con unos amigos cerca de su casa y no quería comerse el viaje de vuelta al campus. Patrañas, sabía que se había ido con Aomine, quien había ido esa misma tarde al departamento…vaya casualidad.

Tuvo buen juicio y simuló creer su mentira para que le dejara en paz y ambos fueran felices. A eso, le siguió la visita inesperada de Takao, que había aparecido de la nada frente a su departamento. No es que le molestase ni mucho menos la presencia de su ahora pareja allí, pero si lo hacía el hecho de no haber sabido con anticipación de la visita para poder arreglar el desastre que era su salita de estar y su habitación, llena de apuntes, hojas desparramadas y varios libros abiertos. Le había dado vergüenza que Takao viese toda esa desprolijidad dando vueltas en su territorio, pero como siempre, lejos de molestarse o sentirse incómodo por tener que acomodar él mismo – bajo las instrucciones de Midorima, quien se atenía a cocinar algo decente para los dos – le había causado gracia que el peliverde, tan perfecto y quisquilloso, tuviese todo hecho un lío.

Y una cosa había llevado a la otra, y el largo tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que habían tenido aunque fuese un pequeño contacto físico había hecho mella en ambos, aunque Midorima jamás lo admitiría.

Ahora, recostado en la cama, tenía la mano de Takao en la frente, tironeándole el cabello hacia atrás y riendo, como si aún tuviese energías para un triple entrenamiento de baloncesto. Lástima que lo había dejado y se había dedicado de lleno al negocio familiar y a cuidar de su hermana menor.

—¿Me harás caso?

—¿Con qué?

—Con el cabello.

—No.

—¡Oh, vamos! Quiero ver cómo te queda.- sin darle tiempo a replicar, el pelinegro surgió de la cama de un salto, completamente desnudo y corriendo hacia el baño. Midorima sólo atinó a apoyarse en sus codos, también desnudo. Sintió su corrida mientras regresaba y se zambullía otra vez en la cama.- A ver, quédate quieto.

Sin gel ese tipo de cuestiones no funcionan, sabes.- Midorima observó con recelo el peine que traía en la mano. El otro pareció entender a qué se refería, aunque aun así intentó alisárselo hacia atrás, ante el ceño fruncido del otro.- Oye.

—¿Si, Shin-chan?.- seguía luchando inútilmente. Estaba absorto en su maldito cabello, y no supo por qué, algo en la expresión perdida de Takao le recordó a Kuroko.- Hace unos días Kuroko ha estado misterioso. Dice que quizás tenga que abandonar la carrera en un tiempo y retomarla después…me ha hecho prometerle que le prestaré mis apuntes…y Kise me ha dicho que le ha cuestionado acerca de ello, y no quiso comentárselo. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Que nunca te había visto de cotilla.- esquivó el manotazo de Midorima hábilmente, sentándose frente a él. Le había dejado todos los cabellos de punta en sus intentos infructuosos.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kagami?

—No lo sé. Le dijo a Kise que era un asunto delicado para hablarlo por celular. Presiento que nos adelantará algo en una cena que piensa planificar ésta semana.

—Ya veo. Veo que te llevas bien con Kise para esas cosas.- le voló una almohada.- Sólo bromeo, Shin-chan! No estará encinta?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Kuroko, estábamos hablando de él, ¿no? Quizás esta preñado.

—No digas tonterías. Es imposible.

—¿Y por qué?.- volvió a reírse tontamente, sentándose frente a él, en la cama.- Puede que no sea tan obsesivo como tú en ese tema.

—Como tú, querrás decir.

—No, como tú. Si fuera por mi creo que ya habría sucedido, sabes lo descuidado que soy.- se inclinó hacia atrás, abriendo las piernas y mirando hacia el techo. El peliverde frunció el ceño…lo estaba provocando?.- Quizás sufrió un desliz, yo qué sé.

—No lo creo posible.- el otro abrió las piernas aún más, observándolo ahora con los ojos celestes entrecerrados, con una mirada felina y una sonrisa curva que a Midorima lo alteraba…bastante.- Qué intentas hacer?

—Yo no hago nada.

Le rozó el muslo con un pie mientras se recostaba en la cama, suspirando y agitando los brazos. Midorima se acomodó las gafas, midiéndolo. Takao volvió a suspirar, ésta vez en forma más suave y contenida, quedando tendido entre las sábanas arrugadas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el peliverde salió de su acogedor lugar en la cama y gateó hacia él, metiéndose entre sus piernas y obligándolo a aguantar todo su peso, sabiéndose más alto que el otro.

Takao lo recibió con una sonrisa indolente y los párpados levemente caídos; parecía relajado y feliz, y a Midorima le gustaba saber que era a causa de su persona que se encontraba en ese estado. El pelinegro le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo y besándolo lentamente, como degustándolo. El otro se dejó hacer, porque ambos sabían que nunca se le había dado bien lo romántico y suave. Con manos delicadas le acarició la espalda al más alto, descendiendo y tocando otras zonas más sensibles, logrando que Midorima lo rodeara con los brazos y lo atrajera contra su cuerpo, apretándolo y ganando confianza otra vez mientras comenzaba a devorar su cuello. El otro se limitó a reír con gusto.

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan tsundere, Shin-chan…ah…- la risa se le cortó de repente, siendo interrumpida por un gemido lastimero que logró escapar de sus labios cuando el contrario rozó uno de sus pezones con los dientes, lamiéndolo luego.

—Cállate, deja de reírte de mí.

—No me río de…ti…

Suspiró, enredando los cabellos de Midorima entre sus dedos, disfrutando de las atenciones que la boca del peliverde le brindaban en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo; le había rodeado las caderas con sus piernas largas y fibrosas, apretándolo y atrayéndolo un poco más para aumentar el contacto entre sus partes íntimas, ya bastante despiertas. Pronto, la habitación se convirtió en un ambiente caldeado de gemidos y suspiros mal contenidos, mientras Midorima lo preparaba nuevamente. El pelinegro simplemente se dejaba hacer, complacido de que el otro quisiera volver a repetir.

—Hazlo, Shin-chan…-el tono erótico y suplicante con el que Takao se lo había pedido lo había dejado un poco sin entendimiento, queriéndose dejar dominar por sus instintos más bajos, pero aquella parte de raciocinio que siempre lo había acompañado allá donde fuera, se lo impedía del todo.- No me mires así de serio, que pareces más viejo.

—Tsk.

Sin hacerse rogar, Midorima fue entrando lenta y profundamente en el cuerpo del otro, que seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos celestes, brillosos en ese momento por el deseo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tinte rosado mientras entreabría los labios para dejar escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Cuando el peliverde estuvo por completo en su interior – aun embelesado con el rostro descompuesto de Takao, aguardó unos minutos a que se acostumbrara a él.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo de quien era mayor que él. Si había algo que a Midorima le gustaba de Takao, era que compensaba su falta de expresividad; apenas había comenzado un ritmo cadente, y el pelinegro ya estaba gimiendo y lanzando quejidos agudos mientras se retorcía debajo de él. Su personalidad nunca le iba a permitir admitírselo al otro, pero le encantaba que reaccionara así a sus atenciones. Lo había abrazado más fuertemente con brazos y piernas, mientras lamía sus labios, aun gimiendo.

Era el motor que necesitaba para que su propia libido saliera disparada, penetrándolo más fuerte y más rápido, tocando aquel punto especial dentro del cuerpo de Takao que lo hacía prácticamente gritar. Repitió la "tortura" unas cuantas veces más, sabedor de que no duraría mucho más. Ninguno de los dos lo haría.

—Shin-chan, yo…ah…- seguía retorciéndose, y la agitación que llevaba no le dejaba articular una frase coherente.- Yo…te amo…

—Yo también te amo…- dijo Midorima agitado; era el único momento en donde sus defensas bajaban y podía, aunque solo fuese un poquito, expresarse como le hubiese gustado hacerlo en todo momento.- Kazu…

El aludido le sonrió ampliamente mientras lo besaba y así ahogaba los últimos gemidos de su orgasmo. Midorima sabía que al mayor le gustaba oírlo pronunciar su nombre…le decía que lo hacía ver hasta tierno. Verle el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba los músculos, satisfecho, extrañamente, le hizo llegar a su propio orgasmo, derramándose en su interior copiosamente.

Salió de su interior para no aplastarlo, porque no le gustaba admitirlo, pero le temblaban débilmente los brazos. Estaba agotado. Se recostó a su lado mientras se quitaba los lentes y cerraba los ojos, ya un poco adormilado. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió movimientos a su lado, y como un cuerpo un poco frío se pegaba al suyo, abrazándolo en su costado.

—Shin-chan…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te gustaría que estuviera embarazado?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Por qué eres tan cruel! De sólo imaginarte como padre, todo mandón…

Comenzó a reírse con aquella risita estúpida que Midorima a veces aborrecía. ¿Es que no podía detenerse nunca, siempre iba a burlarse de él?


End file.
